


Saving Mission

by ZinevichS



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Bat Family, Danger, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Justice, M/M, Mission Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, School, School Shootings, School Uniforms, Shooting, Undercover Missions, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham Academy is hostaged by the Joker and Harley and their goons.</p><p>The team has to walk lightly and fight their way to safety, while not getting anyone killed in the process.</p><p>Connection with the Justice League is cut off, though they probably know but are unable to intervene for the risk of the citizens.</p><p>The team with the bet family is on their own with a dangerous, psychotic villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I hope it's good for you all.
> 
> This is a Birdflash story but with a couple side couples as well.

Artemis was staring out the window, bored.

Her teacher was talking about something that she wasn't paying attention too, it was history. Pretty boring.

There's a loud boom and the walls shake. Artemis becomes alert quickly.

"Uh kids just stay calm." Artemis looks at her teacher, he's scared out of his mind.

_A-hem. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. This is the clown prince speaking to you live! I know the batboy is in this school somewhere and I want him to call daddybats. Bring him on down! Let's have a nice chat._

Artemis hits her head, or course Robin goes to this school. He lives in Gotham, protects it. 

Everyone is screaming and panicking, there are clown goons in the halls.

Artemis slips by them undetected and goes into a bathroom, locking it.

She pulls out her com, "Artemis to, whoever the hell is listening. Gotham Academy is being held hostage by the Joker. He's demanding Robin to call Batman. I don't know why but I need backup."

_'Where's Robin? That's his city and he's not at the mountain.'_

"The Joker had said that he knew Robin was here. So I'm guessing he's somewhere in this school and just hasn't tried contacting. I don't know. But we need to do something."

Aqualad is heard, ' _The team will rendezvous at Gotham Academy. Is there a safe spot to meet?'_

"The Joker is holding a lot of the people out in the yard. His goons are going around class to class, keeping everyone in. There is a backdoor I know of, used. I'm sending coordinates to everyone. We meet there. We don't mess around, the Joker is not someone to take lightly."

Everyone responded to Robins command.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

After Robin gave the coordinates to the Team, he gave them to his siblings with a message to meet there pronto.

Robin changed into his costume and went to the door. 

His siblings had made it there before anyone else.

Artemis was there next then the Team.

Kid Flash ran up to Robin, hugging him, "You good?"

Robin patted him on the back, "Ya Wall-Man, I'm turbed."

Damian made a noise from where Jason was holding him and lifted his arms to Robin.

Robin took Damian and held him, "Uh Rob. Who are they?"

Robin looked at the team, then to his siblings, "These are my siblings."

Cassandra moved to his side, holding his cape.

"Their in training."

Kid Flash scratched his eyebrows and everyone rose theirs.

"There's more of you? You'd think one of you was bad enough." 

Robin scowled at Kid Flash.

Robins glove beeped and his screen popped up, Batman was shown. Damian made a pleased sound.

All that came through was static though.

"Batman. Batman can you hear me?"

The screen went blank.

"So not feeling the aster."

Aqualad stepped up, "We are on our own for this. Robin, since you have the most experience with the Joker, you will lead us."

Robin nodded, "Okay. Here is what we will do. We will get the hostages out first, taking goons out along the way. We have to be stealthy about it though, if Joker knows we're taking them out then he'll send all them on us and we will be outnumbered. We work our way up, I'll handle Joker when the time comes."

"Robin are you sure that is wise?"

Robin looked to Kaldur and smirked, "Get turbed Kaldur."


	2. Wally, Artemis, and Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't known how I wanted to write this when I thought of it.  
> So I'm sorry that this is really bad, I tried. The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.

Aqualad stopped Robin, "Shouldn't we put your siblings somewhere where they wouldn't get hurt. That is, until we can get them out safely."

Robin looked at his siblings, Jason and Tim had masks on since they were old enough, the other three didn't.

Robin smirked at Kaldur, "They'll be okay, maybe can even help us out. They are the Batman's kids after all. Their trained."

Robin had split the group in teams, "Okay. Artemis, Wally, and Jason together, you'll get the middle schoolers."

Wally groaned, "Why do I have to be paired up with her- Oof." 

Artemis jabbed him with her elbow, "Shut it Baywatch. Just do what he says, I know how much you'd rather go with your love."

Robin and Wally's faces flamed.

"Okay. M'gann and Conner and Stephanie, you'll get the high schoolers. Kaldur your with me and the other three, we'll get the elementary and younger. We only attack of we need too. Don't draw attention to yourself. Once all the hostages are out and safe then we attack." 

Everyone nodded, "Let's go."

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

"Are you sure it is wise for your brothers and sisters to be with us? I do not want them to get hurt."

Robin laughed, "Ya their good. They know how to fight, almost as good as me."

Kaldur nodded, "If you are sure."

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

"You're actually Di-er Robins brother huh?"

Jason gave a curt nod, "Yes. And you actually love my brother?"

Wally stuttered, "N-No. Artemis was just saying crap."

"Was not!"

Artemis looked around the corner, a goon was coming their way. She slammed them all back against the wall, "Goon. I'll knock him out." She looked back at them and Jason was gone.

"Shit! Where'd he go?"

Wally looked around frantically. Then they heard a guy struggle then stop. They turned the corner and Jason was standing over the goon, who was knocked out.

"Help me put him in a closet."

Wally to him and picked up the goon, speeding him into a closet and back.

"You do the vanishing act as your brother. So not cool." 

Jason kept walking to the floor with the middle schoolers.

Wally and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged, following behind. 

"So Kid Flash, you and Robin are good friends?"

Wally scratched his neck, "Best friends. Why?"

Jason shrugged, "Just making conversation."

Jason pulled his phone out and texted Tim,  _'We need to test Kid Flash. See if he's good for Dick.'_

Tim's reply was immediate,  _'Definetly. I'll meet you in the boys bathroom on your hall in 5.'_

Jason stopped at the first classroom and looked at his tag alongs, "First classroom. Looks like there's three goons inside. The class is huddled in the back right corner, goons turned towards them."

Jason looked up and saw a ventilation shaft, he took it down and climbed in.

Wally looked to Artemis who shrugged. They heard fighting and opened the door. Jason was just knocking the other goon out.

All three of them turned to the students, "Lets go. Everyone be quiet and follow our lead."

The three superhero's got the hostages out safely.

One classroom down, ten more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta talk.

Hey guys, for those of you that have been waiting for this story to update; I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've been debating on abandoning this story, I am having problems trying to pick up how to get this story going. 

Your opinions on what I should do and maybe ideas for this story would be very helpful. If I get enough motivation I may try to write this story. 

I am sorry if you liked this story and I haven't updated.


	4. Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know how I'm going with this. I will be posting more chapters often! Yay!!

Jason vanished and Wally and Artemis were freaking out.

"We just lost one of Robins siblings! He's going to kill us!"

Artemis slapped Wally, "We need to pull it together. I'm sure Jason can handle himself, he is Robins brother."

Wally nodded, "Okay lets get the next hostages Baywatch."

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

"Okay since we're Dick's siblings we need to make sure anyone who wants to date our older brother is good enough."

Jason trodded along the row of siblings, looking at each one.

"We need to see what Kid Flash's intentions are with Dick and see if he will be a good boyfriend. We already know that the two like each other."

Stephanie spoke up, "Maybe we should see how he is, see about his past relationships and stuff."

Jason pointed to her, "Good plan, guys come here."

The bats all huddled together...

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

"Do your siblings usually run off, like how you do?"

Robin sighed, "Sometimes, ya. They'll be fine."

Kaldur nodded, "Let us keep going then."

Robin nodded his agreement.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

"Conner where'd she go? She was just there."

Conner shrugged and kept walking to the first classroom.

"Shouldn't we look for her?"

"We have our orders from Robin M'gann. We should follow them."

M'gann sighed.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

Wally and Artemis were in the process of getting the second classroom cleared when Jason showed back up.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Jason shrugged, "Come on let's get other hostages."

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

Everyone froze as the speaker went on.

_'Bird boy. I know you are here. Come on, bring daddy bats down here. Oh wait, you can't can you? Uncle J cut the connection. Guess its just you and me wonder boy.'_

Robin contacted everyone, "Keep doing everything that you are doing. Don't draw attention, once the hostages are out we go after the main groupies. I handle Joker."

_'Why do you get to handle Joker?'_

Robin sighed, "Red hood. I have the most experience, Batman will kill me if I let someone who is not trained fully go up against him. I'm the best person for the job."

Kid Flash responded, _'Why can't the Team help you take him on. You said it yourself he's psychotic.'_

"KF, I got him. Now do your job." ~~~~


	5. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is really short and I'm sorry. I've been very busy with school and work and a sprained ankle. I'm already working on the next one, it'll be longer, I promise. I hope to have it up soon.

The groups of teammates all rushed around trying to get hostages out, what they didn't know was the little plan that the Bat family had came up with.

"So Kid Flash, how many people have you've been involved with?"

Artemis snorted, KF looked confused.

"Involved as in romantically?" Red Hood nodded.

"Why? I don't think that's really any of your business."

Red Hood shrugged, "Just tryna' make conversation."

Wally stared suspiciously at Red Hood but gave in, "About like 8?"

Artemis piped up, "Baywatch here doesn't have much luck with the ladies."

Wally snarked back, "Ya well, my lack of skills got you to go out with me didn't it?" Artemis choked on air, trying to come up with a retort. Jason nodded.

"Would you say they were successful?"

Wally shrugged but nodded, "Most of them were left off on a good foot, right Arty?" Wally elbowed Artemis, who glared at him but nodded.

"Can we stop talking about my love life now and get back to the mission so Rob doesn't yell at us for not getting all the hostages out."

Jason nodded, "Are you scared of my brother?"

Wally shrugged, "I mean, he is a son of Batman and Batman is really scary."

Jason nodded and the group let out another classroom.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

M'gann almost squealed with happiness when Stephanie returned but Superboy reminded her to stay quiet at the last second.

"Where did you go?"

Stephanie looked up to her and smiled, "With my siblings, we had to talk about something."

The two older heroes gave questioning glances, "About what?"

Stephanie just giggled.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

Robin and Kaldur got their last classroom evacuated by time Tim, Damian, and Cassandra returned.

"What did you guys do? We finished evacuating."

Tim shrugged and his phone beeped with a text from Jason.

_'Kid had relatively good relationships. Even dated Artemis from the Team. He's also scared of Batman. Will do more research before we decide.'_

Tim smiled and put his phone away, looking back up to his brother, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing, we met up with Red Hood and Stephanie. We didn't do anything, I swear."

Robin looked at his siblings with a skeptic eye but let it go and turned to Kaldur.

"We should go help another floor, maybe help Superboy and M'gann."

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, I imagine that they might be having a tough time handling high schoolers.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

Wally internally groaned as a middle schooler refused to leave, for fear of the Joker.

He calmly spoke to her, "Hey, hey. I promise you that we will get you safely out of here and the Joker will not get you but you have to come with me."

The girl looked at him and then nodded her head slightly, latching on to his person. Wally quietly led her out of the school.

Red Hood had stared at Wally through all of that then took out his phone, sending a message.

~~~~_'Good with kids.'_

He put his phone away and proceeded with getting kids out.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

On their way to another classroom Jason decided to just come out and ask.

"What are your plans of dealing with your feelings of my brother?"

Wally spluttered and Artemis snickered. Jason didn't laugh or anything, he had a serious face on, Wally sobered real quick.

"Uh, I-I don't-"

Red Hood scoffed, "Don't lie. I know you do, everyone does. So what do you plan on doing?"

Wally shrugged, "I wasn't going to _do_ anything about it. We're just best buddies. I know Rob wants it like that and that's how it's going to stay."

Jason just hummed.


	6. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted. My life's been so busy with school, work, and now taming a new rabbit. She doesn't like me yet lol.
> 
> I hope to post a lot more often. Thank you for everyone who's sticking with this story! :D

When everyone reported finished with getting rooms cleared, they rendezvous back to where they first met up at.

Robin pulled up his wrist computer, blueprints of the school popped up, "Okay. Joker is in the principles office, Harley goons are surrounding the door and along the hallways there. Half of us will go on one side the rest on the other, we will start taking them out. Those are the rest of the goons, then there's Harley and Joker. Cassandra and Damian, you'll stay back and out of the way. You two are not fighting."

Robin pinned Red Hood and Kid Flash with a slightly less effective Bat glare, " _Do not_ face Joker. _I_ will face him. You guys take on the rest of the goons, including Harley. Though, she isn't as crazy as Joker, watch what you do around her. She is still crazy."

The Team set out and were very quickly encountered by goons.

Robin flipped over goons, heading over to the door of the principle office. Harley slammed the door open, swinging her hammer.

Robin dodged a blow of her hammer and laughed, "Hey Har, go and fight Aqualad and KF," He kicked her back towards the two heroes and ran for the door.

Joker was just standing up when Robin got a kick to his face.

Robin stood at the ready, waiting for Joker to recover. He started laughing.

"Hehe! Boy Wonder! It's so good to see ya! It's not very nice to kick Uncle J. though."

Robin snarled, "Save it Joker. Why did you take the school hostage."

Joker gave his signature laugh, "For you bird brain. There was only one way to get you alone, cut you off from Batman."

"Well you have me, now let all these kids go."

He laughed again, "Oh no, we got to have some fun!"

Robin smirked, "Well it doesn't matter, Their all safe anyway."

Joker stopped laughing and looked at Robin, "Oh you little-" Joker tried to aim a punch at Robin but he blocked it.

Joker straightened, "No matter. All I want is to hear the little birdie sing and now? All your teammates will too."

Robin stopped for a second, he glanced behind him to see in fact all his teammates have fallen, even his siblings.

"What?"

Robin was hit on the head with a hammer, causing him to go down and lose consciousness.

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

When Robin woke up he guessed he was only out for a couple minutes because a goon was finishing restraining him to a wall. He looked up and all his teammates and family were surrounding him. Aqualad and M'gann were constricted by fire. Superboy had an kryptonite arrow embedded in his leg. Artemis's quiver and bow was broken beside her, she was cuffed and tied. Kid Flash had a special feet cuffs, preventing him from using his speed and was tied. His siblings, even Cassandra and Damian, were all tied up.

Jokers laugh pierced their ears, "Y'know? I always wanted to here this birdie sing." He turned to Robins friends and family, "You all get to see the show!"

Joker walked over to a table with all kinds of torture tools.

"Oh pudding! What are you going to use?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'll use the classic, the crowbar." Joker picked up the crowbar and walked over to Robin.

"You going to sing so pretty little bird. I'm excited!"

Robin snarled, "Do your worst Joker."

Joker grinned.


	7. Torture

The joker slammed the crowbar into Robins side but he didn't scream, just grunted.

"Oh, come on wonder bird! Let me hear you sing for everyone!"

Robin just glared at the Joker, "Fuck you."

"Oh! Does Bats let you use that type of language?"

"Why don't you call him and find out."

The Joker laughed, "We can't have daddy Bats come and ruin the show when we haven't even gotten to the best part!"

Robin grunted as Joker slammed the crowbar into a kneecap, "Oh ya? What's that?"

The Joker gave a sinister grin, "Making all your loved ones watch you sing."

 Robin saw everyone waking up. When they started realizing where they were they started struggling.

"Robin!"

Robins eyes darted to Wally's, who looked at him scared. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, well. Look who all decided to wake up. Dont bother trying to get out, your securities are designed for your weaknesses.

The Team looked at each other. Wally tried vibrating his legs. They didn't budge and an electric current shot through him.

He screamed.

"KF!" Robin struggled against his chains.

"Woohoo! Ain't that a rush kid? "

Wally was panting as he tried to sit up next to Artemis. Joker turned back to Robin.

"Let the games begin!"

~~yjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyj~~

The Joker slammed the crowbar into Robins side, only making him grunt.

"Hm, well, my trusty steed isn't making you sing. Why don't we upgrade it up a notch? Hm? Harley?"

Harley gave the Joker a knife and some salt.

"Now, this is going to sting."

"Joker! If you must do this, do this to me. I am the leader."

The Joker turned around, rage in the face and waving the knife around, "Shut it you! I do this because I got a hm, what is it, a personal vendetta. I want the little bird to sing."

 Robin gave a smile, his teeth were red from blood, "It's okay Aqualad."

The Joker turned back to Robin, cutting his vest and shirt off, leaving his chest open.

Joker started to draw a 'J' on the side, right above Robins ribs. Robin held strong and only hissed.

Then Joker took salt and slapped it to the wound. 

That did it for Robin. He screamed.

"Ah there it is, so beautiful."

Everyone was in an uproar. They all shouted at him to stop.

Robin was panting when Joker pulled away.

"Hehe. Wasn't that fun? You sing so beautifully Robin."

Then the Joker got a contemplative look on his face, "Maybe we should all join the fun!"

He snapped and a goon grabbed Artemis. She struggled and tried to kick the goon but wasn't successful.

The goonie brought her up to Robin and the Joker. He handed her the knife and salt, "Everyone gets a turn!"

Artemis stared at the knife, then up to Robin, "I-I can't."

The Joker pressed her hand with the knife to Robins skin, "You can and you will."

Robin gave her a small smile, "It's okay Arty, it doesn't hurt that bad."

The Joker giggled, "Oh I beg to differ bird boy! Now do it!"

Artemis closed her eyes and made a quick, small cut, applying salt right after. Robin screamed.

The goon took Artemis away and sat her down, she was crying, he then picked up Wally.

He was handed the knife and salt but he just shook his head.

"Do it!"

Wally looked to Robin, his eyes pleading, "No. No! I can't do it, not to him!"

The Joker got mad, "Do it or you get electrocuted."

Robin was pleading with Wally through his eyes, "Do it KF. It's okay, I promise. Just get it over with."

Wally's voice was just a whisper, "I can't do it to you Rob."

Robin shouted, "Just fucking do it KF! I'll be fine! Don't hold out just to get yourself electrocuted. Fucking do it!"

Wally did it fast, he cut a line in Robins chest and put salt on it. Robin gasped and arched his back, trying to get away from the pain even though he couldn't.

The goon took Wally back, where he promptly threw up beside himself as silent tears fell down.

The rest of the Team and siblings, were brought up, one by one.

By time it was done, Robin looked like a cut up piece of meat.

Joker tsked, "Awh, my play toy is all cut up and useless now."

Robins voice was hoarse when he spoke from screaming, "Is that... All you got?"

Joker raised Robins head, "I don't think boy wonder can handle much more. You lost too much blood already, we don't want to kill you and ruin all my future fun!"

Robin spat blood out, He was very weak and felt the toll of blood loss, "Fuck you."

Joker tsked again and then went to the computer in the room.

There was a couple moments of silence before a growl came through.

"Joker."

"Bats! What, are you not excited to see me?!"

Batman looked to Jokers hands that were bloody.

"Oh, that's nothing. Just the little birdies blood."

Batman growled, "Joker, I swear-"

Joker waved hia hands, "Psh, he'll be fine. That is if he doesn't bleed out before you get here."

Joker panned the camera to Robin, who looked up wearily, blood dropping from his mouth, "Batman..."

Batman growled, Joker panned the camera back to him, "Now Batsy, don't you come waltzing in just yet. I'm not done just yet."

Then joker turned the camera off and turned to the group of kids, "Well kiddies, how about we have more fun?"

Joker walked over to Robin, "Well it seems little Robin here is out of commission, maybe we should move into another Robin?"

Robins head snapped up, Joker moved towards Jason, "N-No! J-Joker! Whatever you gotta do you do to me! Just me!"

Joker turned to look at him, Jason stared at Dick like he was crazy, "No! I can handle it! Joker, you do it to me!"

Robins face twisted, Joker jumped for joy, "Oh, all the choices! What shall I do? Do I want to make the former Robin sing more, or make the new one sing?"

When the Joker made a move more to Jason, Robin mustered his strength and jerked his bindings, "God damnit Joker, you do it to me! Only me!!"

"Oh! Boy blunder is getting his strength back! Maybe he isn't as far gone and I do love hearing you scream."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies. 
> 
> Let's get something straight:
> 
> Artemis: 12 grade/Senior, 18 years  
> Kaldur: Graduated, 19 years  
> Superboy: Presented as 19, Graduated  
> M'gann: Graduated, 19 years  
> Wally: Graduated, 19 years  
> Dick/Robin: 11 grade/Junior, 17 years  
> Jason Todd: 7 grade, 12 years  
> Tim Drake: 5 grade, 10 years  
> Stephanie Brown: 2 grade, 7 years  
> Cassandra Cain: Kindergarten, 5 years  
> Damian Wayne: Preschool, 2 years
> 
> This is my version of them. Okay? Okay. It's gonna be au and maybe a little OOC.


End file.
